The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nepeta, given the name, ‘Blue Lagoon’. Nepeta is in the family Lamiaceae. This plant originated from a planned breeding cross between Nepeta racemosa, as the seed parent, and Nepeta cataria ‘Citriodora’, as the pollen parent. This cultivar was selected for its low growing habit, long flowering time, short, dense, purple blue inflorescences on dark peduncles, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border.
Compared to the seed parent, Nepeta racemosa, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has shorter, darker inflorescences with a dark rather than a green flowering stem and a lower denser habit.
Compared to the pollen parent, Nepeta cataria ‘Citriodora’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has shorter darker inflorescences and darker green leaves.
Nepeta ‘Blue Lagoon’ is uniquely distinguished by:                1. a low, dense habit,        2. excellent crowns count,        3. clean-looking, green, lemon-scented foliage, and        4. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.